Make My Heart Do Flips
by Migu-chan
Summary: Naruto has been in love with his teacher since he was young, but what happends when a certain play is introduced and an old friend is brought back? Read to see! yaoi
1. Am I

**A/N: **Ok, for one reason or another I found myself starting to wonder what the big deal was with Yaoi's. No sooner am I wondering this but actually opening one page up and noticed many MANY stories of my favorite anime Naruto... and a lot of them are M/M. After reading some I find that I actually like the whole... idea of them being together. 

It's awkward, it's. Different... and like it or not, I think it's hot. So...why not? I started to write one of my own as well, The characters might act a bit odd because I don't really know... or have seen them react to each other in this type of... position I guess, so it might take a bit getting use to. I hope you like the story!

* * *

**Make My heart do Flips**

_Am I..._**

* * *

**

'How long have I exactly been in love with him..?' Naruto thought tapping his pen against the notebook on his desk. He was leaning his head on his palm, watching Iruka-sensei teach his class. 'Ever since I was a young child, he's been the only one who's really cared for me.' Naruto thought hanging on every word Iruka-sensei spoke.

'I don't think I remember when I started to like him so much. When I found out the reason why I found him so fun to be with, why he always made me smile when nobody else could.'

Naruto gave out a wishful sigh as he continued to watch Iruka-sensei teach his calculus class. He had actually studies every lecture to be closer to him in any way he could; he couldn't imagine not having him not in one class at least.

"On a side note-" Iruka spoke tilting his glasses while cutting off part of the lecture he was giving. "I'm going to take part in a play one of the students wrote for the school." He spoke looking to the students.

Naruto snapped out of his daydream and looked to him curiously. "I'd like any of you interested to not be shy and try-out for it." He spoke eyeing some of the students, including Naruto.

Iruka gave directions to where the try-outs would be, of course Naruto took on of the invitations and waited till all of the students went out of the classroom.

"You wanted to speak to me Naruto?" Iruka asked while Naruto held out the paper, smiling widely. "I'd like to be in the play, Sensei." Naruto spoke while receiving a look from Iruka.

"I would have guessed that you would like to do these sorts of things. You have great talent Naruto. You're loud, shameless…and a very good actor." Iruka spoke in a smile, making Naruto smile in return.

"Act? Why Iruka I don't know what you mean, I have terrible acting-" He received a slight tab on his head with Iruka's notebook.

"You're a terrific liar, I know from all those times you fake your sulks to make me treat you to Ramen." Iruka laughed, Naruto stood there watching the older man laugh, his eyes would close, and a low sound in his throat would vibrate out from him.

His eyes shot to his lips, how long had he wondered what they would taste like? He wasn't sure. With that thought he gave a small chuckle himself, 'The only reason I lie so well on that was because I do it to spent as much time as I can with you…'

"The ramen is a plus." Naruto smiled charmingly to the taller male. Iruka caught his breath from laughing while facing him, his eyes shining with the joy that the day would bring. Iruka loved to teach very much, for reasons that Naruto would probably never understand.

"So will you think about going to try-out?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded and held up the paper, "Of course, anything to be with you Iruka-Sensei." Naruto spoke with sugary voice that made Iruka laugh and push him back with him palm lightly.

"Off you go then, before all the good parts are taken." Iruka said shooing him out before his next class started. With a nod, Naruto stepped out of the classroom and made his way toward the stairs, heading for the auditorium.

For some reason, he came across a line of girls that wept out of the auditorium when he noticed them, glaring daggers at each other as they came by. He stopped debating whether to turn back or to stay and see if he's actually get a part tin the play. He reached a tanned hand behind him to scratch his blonde head.

'I've never seen people this eager to get into a play.' Naruto thought as he was suddenly pushed ahead, "You!" a random female spoke and continued to push him until he was in front of the auditorium doors, coming across yet another dark haired girl.

"Are you here to participate in the play?" She asked loudly, demanding. Naruto blinked and nodded clueless, handing him the flyer that he had received from Iruka-sensei. She took it and tossed it aside with a nod, then stood up and circled him.

"You seem to match Mikki-chan's vision." She spoke and reached to him, wrapping her thin fingers around his neck while pulling him down. Naruto allowed himself to blush seeing how forward the girls were, while they gazed at him from all sides.

"How badly do you want to be in the play?" The girls asked looking to him; Naruto gave out a faint smile and looked to them. "I'm doing it so I can get closer to someone."

This earned a blush from all the girls. "Really?" They asked, he nodded.

They all squealed. "Perfect!" They all cooed while one of them gave him a copy of the script. "You shall be the second main character, Kyo!" They shouted in joy while shoving him inside.

While he was thrown inside, almost tripping over random things on the floor, wires, supplies. He came in contact with a body that caught him; the frame of the male was taller barely.

Naruto pushed back thanking the person while rubbing his nose, not bothering to look up. "Shouldn't you at least look at the person while you're thanking them, Dobe?"

Naruto blinked suddenly and looked up to the person and gave out a cheeky grin, "Sasuke." Naruto said simply while patting him on the back. "It's been a while."

"Clearly not long enough." Sasuke spoke coldly while looking around, Naruto seemed to notice that Sasuke wasn't in a good mood, even if he looked like he never was in a good mood before, but now, he seemed a bit… grumpier than usual from his memories of them before.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously following him now as he attempted to evade another flock of girls.

Before Sasuke could reply, he was pulled away from a very energetic Sakura, he smiled seeing her again, he didn't really put any thought of how much he had missed the company of having old friends again until he was in this predicament, would this mean that she is in the play too?

She stopped seeing Naruto standing there, for once, he thought with amazement. She seemed overjoyed to see him. "Naruto!" Sakura spoke and reached to him, now dragging him along with Sasuke.

"Nice seeing you too…" Naruto commented while he was roughly sat on a chair next to Sasuke. Sakura explained the story roughly, and how each character tied into it. From Naruto's understanding of it, it was basically a story about two people in a forbidden love triangle. The essentials of the story was there, but the rest became too jumbled up and confusing to comprehend.

After about roughly 2 hours and 6 coffee cups later, the people who were chosen to act out in the play were released, the try-outs weren't necessary, Naruto and the other future actors of the play had actually met the author of the story who was actually one of the many fans of Sasuke.

And for some reason or another, Naruto was starting to regret agreeing to cme to this play in the first place.

Fingers were suddenly pointed to both Naruto and Sasuke. "both of you have very important parts, so I suggest if you two are going to take this play seriously-" While she was talking, Naruto wondered why she was mostly petting Sasuke and screaming at the top of her lungs in his direction, "-you two should practice this as much as you can. At least read the script over tonight."

With that said the meeting was over, Naruto sighed getting up, stretching hi limbs as he noticed Sasuke stare at him. "Some how I don't think that you'll read the script tonight." Sasuke spoke looking at the lazy Naruto shove the 52 page script in his back-pack carelessly.

"I might I might not. Depending on how busy I am." Naruto spoke and looked to him giving a smile. "Would you like to come over and make sure I do?" Naruto asked sneakily.

Sasuke gave him an odd look while Naruto gave him a slight nudge. "Come on, I'll treat you to ramen that way we'll be well fed before we start to read over the lines for our characters." Naruto said brightly.

The offer did seem rather tempting, things always were a bit more interesting when they were done with Naruto, 'and plus, it's been a long time since I've spoken to him… a very long time…' Sasuke thought and turned to Naruto and nodded reluctantly.

"Great!" Naruto spoke clapping his hands together while patting him on the back, "I have one thing I need to do, but I'll meet you right outside the front gate!" Naruto spoke waiting for an 'O.K' from Sasuke before he ran off.

'Why do I feel strange about this?' He thought while making his way out the back; in vain attempt to get away form the mob of girls.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Script

**A/N:** Wow! Reviews, Eee! Yeah sorry about the whole grammar thing, my grammar isn't as good as other writers, but I hope you all will put up with me on that I'll get better eventually, I promise!

* * *

**Make My Heart Do Flips**

_Script

* * *

_

Sasuke checked his wrist watch as he waited outside the school allowing an even breath to ease out of him. 'Roughly 10 minutes that I've been out here already, what the hell is he doing in there?' Sasuke thought expecting an explanation when Naruto would walk out.

During his wait outside the school grounds he began to wonder why he was actually willing to wait for him and not just walk out on him like he usually did with his other acquaintances when they took too long. His eyes drifted to random objects while he waited; the sidewalk, street…

At that moment his eyes began to go hollow, loosing himself in his own little world. He would never notice the look he gave off when he daydreamed, the way the wind would tousle his hair across his pale cheeks highlighting his dark mysterious eyes as his lashes lowered-

"Oi!" Naruto shouted suddenly poking his sides, making Sasuke jump up from his sudden being there. "Stop that!" Sasuke snapped glaring at him while Naruto only smiled sweetly to him.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke asked seeing him stop and blush, then make his was past him. "Visiting someone."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow to this and shrugged it off while Naruto reached to take his hand. "Anyway come on." Naruto urged as they continued on their way down the street. "So… we're heading to-"

"Eat!" Naruto said happily almost skipping in his steps as he continued, Sasuke had forgotten how it felt to be around Naruto, the atmosphere was calming for some reason, and the hand that Naruto was currently holding was sending out pleasurable little jolts through his fingers and up his arm.

Before Sasuke realized that they were still holding hands, he snatched his arm away, receiving a confused look from Naruto. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused, Sasuke looked at him in a glare.

"I don't hold hands." He said in a displeased tone, "I'm not one of those types." Sasuke spoke while Naruto had already brushed off the comment and began to look through his book-bag for the script.

"Do you have any idea what type of story we've gotten ourselves into, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he read the title. "Make My Heart Do Flips." Naruto read in curiosity while Sasuke looked to the script. "The title seemed innocent enough to me." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto chuckled slightly while flipping through the pages. "Innocent, we'll just see about that." Naruto spoke not convinced, making Sasuke look to him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his voice hard once more. "Nothing by it, it's just that I'm not sure you know what type of people you have after you." Naruto spoke while he made a left turn, Sasuke following his side while he flipped through the pages.

"It's a love story." Naruto said smiling, and then turned to him. "Maybe one of the girls found a perfect way to get you." Naruto laughed seeing the Uchiha turn pink. "What is that suppose to mean!"

"Well, maybe there's just one girl in the play that you're suppose to spend a lot of time with and rehearse with. You never know, you might end up with someone after the play." Naruto spoke.

"I'm not interested in anyone in the play." Sasuke spat. "Then why did you join?" Naruto asked suddenly closing the book as they arrived to the Ramen Shop. Sasuke was about to go in but Naruto stopped him, "Why did you agree to be in the play then Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke shoved him back slightly. "I was forced into it."

Naruto stood still as Sasuke walked in. "Oh?" Naruto asked curiously following behind him. "I never thought that you could be forced into anything you didn't want to be in." Naruto added hearing a grumpy sigh come out of Sasuke.

Naruto turned to the menu rubbing his chin slightly seeing what he might like. "So why did you join the play?" Sasuke asked suddenly when Naruto finished making his orders. Naruto contemplated with the thought, what would happen if he told Sasuke his true motive, it's not like anything would change would it?

"To get closer to someone." Naruto spoke once Sasuke was finished ordering his bowl of ramen. "Closer to someone?" Sasuke echoed as he noticed the look in Naruto's eyes.

It was something he noticed before, but it held a different glow. Determination, that old smug smile of his he knew so well. "So what is this person like? Is she taking a part in the play?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"He." Naruto corrected.

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?" Sasuke asked again seeing if he heard wrong. Naruto turned to him, his cerulean eyes giving off a small glint as he leaned in closer to Sasuke and repeated the word again.

"He."

It took a while before Sasuke could completely piece together what Naruto was getting at, he had agreed to join the play and go through this mess over one person… a male.

"And do you like …him?" Sasuke asked as their bowls were served. To this Sasuke noticed Naruto's cheeks go slightly pink, his smile widened as he detached his chopsticks. "You could say that."

Sasuke did the same with his chopstick once his bowl was served, the smell of the food made his stomach growl slightly as he maneuvered the sticks to pick up a generous amount of Udon noodle.

"How long have you known him?" Sasuke asked while he heard Naruto loud slurps begin to commence. "Since I was a little kid." Naruto spoke between mouthfuls of noodles.

Sasuke quietly continued to eat his noodles while the conversation persisted. "So how long have you been in school, I didn't think you transferred to the city as well." Sasuke spoke seeing Naruto turn to him curiously.

"Well, I dropped out for a while." Naruto spoke making Sasuke turn to him in curiosity, "Drop out?" Sasuke asked somewhat curious.

Naruto shrugged, "No big deal about it, I just got lazy is all. Didn't really want to deal with anything at the time, but I still did home studies so I managed to get into High school." Naruto spoke between slurps.

"Are you thinking about college?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked to him and smiled playfully nudging him to the side. "Of course."

"So I assume that we're in the same grade…"

"Junior, same as you." Naruto said while he finished his bowl.

"Ah.." Sasuke spoke as he continued to eat his bowl of ramen. Naruto then reached for his book bag and took out the script again. "Let's see what this thing has now." He spoke while flipping through the pages trying to find the story line.

Then stilled, "Hold on… before we start reading this." Naruto spoke while he looked to Sasuke, "What do you think this is about?"

Sasuke swallowed and told his share of what the story would be like; maybe they were brothers fighting over the same girl? Something along the lines of rivalry for one girl, "And a dramatic ending on how one of us dies." Sasuke finished while turning back to his meal as Naruto continued to look at the script.

"I think we're lovers."

This caused Sasuke to choke on his noodles.

Naruto blinked and looked to him. "What happened?" Naruto asked a bit in worry while patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke moved away slightly, trying to clam his heartbeat, why did it jump like that?

Curiosity became too strong to him while he reached in his bag to take out the copy of the script. Currently he was trying to calm his blush from Naruto's thought on what the story would be like.

"I don't think it would be like that." Sasuke disagreed. "The writer isn't that perverted.."

Thoughts began to run through his head as he flipped through the pages, finding out that it was a love triangle between three… males."

"Shit." Sasuke felt himself say while Naruto bursted out in laughter. Sasuke went completely red fighting the urge not to throw his script at him. "Oh don't be so grumpy about this Sasuke, it isn't that bad." Naruto spoke flipping through the pages.

Sasuke gave out a slight sight. 'Well he does have a point.' Sasuke thought as Naruto voiced out his next thoughts.

"At least we don't-"

They both looked at each other at the same time. "Do we…"

They both flipped the same page at the same time, and somehow, found the same line at the same precise moment.

"Oh…"

Naruto's face heated. "You have sick women after you, Uchiha."

Sasuke threw the script at him. "How as I suppose to know we were going to make out!" Sasuke shouted angrily, his face red.

"Did you know about this?" He asked again after a silence.

Naruto shook his head, still laughing. "No."

Sasuke blushed, "And you... Don't care?"

"I don't mind." Naruto said liking the way Sasuke blushed, and then stood up making his way out the door, finally noticing the stares they were receiving.

"At least you're not bad looking, you look feminine enough." Naruto added.

"BAKA NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted to him chasing after him and out of the ramen shop.

'This play…' Naruto thought dodging some of Sasuke's punches. 'Life was about to get just a little bit more interesting.'

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Story

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! Lol I never expected so many so quickly, but Eee I'll cope with it

o.o I hope you all enjoy the plot and everything so far, I'll try to update more often.

* * *

**Make My Heart Do Flips Story**

_Story_**

* * *

**

Naruto dried himself while he walked out of his shower, a simple white towel covering his toned waist as he made it out to his room. His cheek still throbbed where Sasuke had punched him. 'Damn Sasuke, can't take a simple joke.' Naruto thought with a slight 'tsk' to his thoughts as he walked to his dresser. 'It's been a few days and the little throbs still haven't left my cheek.' He thought as he put on a simple white shirt and some boxers. He heard a light beep coming from his watch; he reached to turn it off.

7:23 A.M

'I better hurry before I'm late to my classes.' Naruto thought as he put on his high school uniform, he was never really much to wear uniform. 'Then again not a lot of people thought I'd actually have what it takes to pass the entrance exams for high school.' Naruto thought as he reached for his back-pack, his mind was full today. 'I think I've been hanging out with Sasuke too much lately.' He thought as hopped out of his apartment, minding to lock it before he trotted down the stairs and out the gate.

The wind tousled his blonde hair over. He looked to the streets with his blue eyes, narrowing slightly as he noticed clouds. It was going to rain soon...

He allowed himself a little smile as he ran off in the direction of the high school, if he was lucky he'd make it before classes so he could talk to Iruka-sensei for a little bit. Maybe play one round of chess.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his class boredly as a certain pink haired girl yapped his ear of about irrelevant things that he didn't really care for. After a while of having her so close to him he no longer minded her, she became a habit to have around, like a dog or something. She was just there, he no longer cared what she did or how much she gushed, it didn't bother him as much as it use to, he just let it run it's course, things were less painful that way.

Sasuke had also been curious about Naruto and the classes he had, besides the normal classes which he was sure he had, he also noticed that he had an art class, he was in basketball, his math class was advanced as well, to Sasuke's own level. He had become surprised when his teacher mentioned that Naruto had come tardy to the class that they had, surprising Sasuke because his class was right after his. Since Sasuke would always just leave not waiting for anything else, he never noticed the blonde walk in.

'But.. art?' He thought as he flipped through the pages on his notebook. 'I never expected Naruto to be the type to have artistic talent; he was always clumsy, loud, obnoxious...' Sasuke felt someone tap his shoulder, when he turned he found an ugly creature that made his eyes go wide and stand up from his chair. "nng!"

A male chuckle came from it as Naruto took off the mask. "Ohayo Sasuke." Naruto greeted seeing Sasuke's fists clench. "You're actually holding back today? You usually knock my head in." Naruto laughed seeing the other students look at Naruto in shock.

Sakura blinked and noticed them talk, 'Why are they being so familiar with each other?' She thought and noticed Sasuke coolly talk back to him. Then Naruto said something and started laughing.

Naruto smiled, "Anyway Sasuke-kuuun, I was reading the script over today, and I noticed that we have a smooch scene of course, and then.. Another.. Very intimate scene. Care to read?." Naruto said smacking his lips making Sasuke go beet red, "we should read the script over together and practice maybe?" Naruto asked dodging another punch.

"Pervert!" Shouted Sasuke, kicking Naruto out of the class. 'Making up a stupid lie like that to make me loose it.' He thought as walked back in class, resuming his spot in his chair.

Naruto allowed himself to smile. 'He prolly thought I was lying.' Naruto thought in a chuckle and flipped through his script. "Vivid imagination, Miss Mikki-san has." Naruto spoke reading the script. 'What fun this will be to rehearse!' The blonde thought as he heard the bell.

"Tch-! I'M LATE!" He screamed and ran to his English class.

* * *

Sasuke got up hearing the bell right as he finished his 2nd class. Curiously he took out his script his face going a bit red as he flipped through the pages. 'Baka Naruto, I'm not letting you-...get...'

Sasuke paused as he read the heading on the 40th page, it seemed that as the story progressed they had a rather intimate scene as Naruto had told him this morning, he flipped the pages and began to read the story over,- 'what the hell is this story about?' He thought as he read out the few lines that he could.

A story about a cold hearted prince that is punished by a fairy. ...'A fairy?' He thought as he continued to read trying to summarize what he could in his head.

The prince that had no heart for his people was needed to be taught a lesson. So the people all decided to go to the woods and capture a Fairy, and teach the prince that having a heart is a very valuable thing.

Beads of sweat came down Sasuke's forehead as he continued to read. Suddenly he stopped at a strange page, this story was clearly bizarre to him, 'it seemed like a rated-R version to a children's book... and this is a play?'

He flipped many pages close to the end. _"I know what love is, and I'm not afraid to say it." The cold prince spoke as he held the other person by the wrists forcefully._

_"You've done some sort of sorcery; you've taken my heart back. I lust for you more now than I ever did before, and I've had you!" His character shouted._

'What..the..hell?' His blush turned dark as his eyes skimmed further.

_"I seem to want you more the more that I have you, you've taken my heart and now I want it back!" His character spoke. The fairy smirked to him, holding the heart of the cold prince in his hands._

_"It seems that the cold prince is use to breaking hearts but never having his broken. I can never forgive you for what you made me go through, I even told you that I loved you back a long time ago... and you rejected me as-"_

"WHAT ARE YOU **DOING?**" Shouted a very feminine voice. "Your not suppose to read that far yet! Only memorize lines 1-20!" Mikki shouted. As she raced to him, she noticed Sasuke turn to glare at her and hit the script down to the floor. "**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?**" Shouted Sasuke his face red hot.

"Intimate scenes? Fairies? Princes?..." Sasuke tried to calm down, but before he could yell at her again, a tanned hand wrapped around his torso.

Naruto placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder while he held him from behind, Sasuke stilled instantly as he felt the smaller boys body press against his back. "Oi don't mind Sasuke, Mikki-sama he just got a bit exited over the play is all, but just to be safe I think you better go." Naruto spoke out, his mouth too close to Sasuke's ear.

Shakily Mikki nodded and ran off in the other direction.

Sasuke then snapped out of his initial shock and pulled the blonde off of him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped glaring at him. Naruto gave him a cheeky smile, "Well, you and I are lovers correct? You are aware of that-in the play of course." Naruto spoke seeing Sasuke blush hard again.

God he loved it when he blushed like that...Sasuke never smiled, blushed even less and now he seemed to have the power to make his face redden often. It was a nifty gift that he had been given.

"You expect me to rehearse this. This-"

"Well in public one day, but right now we have to learn the first few lines and THAT we have to learn today because we rehearse it for real tomorrow." Naruto spoke. Sasuke's eyes widened and turned away. "I'm NOT doing this-"

"Wait hold on!" Naruto spoke and walked after the taller boy, pulling him to a halt as he tried to walk away. "You can't walk out on something Mikki worked so hard for-"

"Why not?" Sasuke looked at him, glaring daggers. "It's my skin not hers."

Naruto chuckled, "I think that's why she made the story, Uchiha." Naruto spoke, picking up the script and tapping it effectively. Then threw it to him, "I'm not letting you quit this." Naruto said surely then turned as the bell rang.

"Meet me at the ramen shop when school ends, we have to start practicing the lines!" Naruto spoke as he started to run off.

'WHAT?' "I'm_ NOT_ doing this!"

"I won't let you get out of this Sasuke, meet me at the ramen shop or else!" Naruto's shouts

As Naruto ran off, Sasuke gave out a stressed sigh walking to his next class. 'Why me...?' Sasuke thought as he dragged his feet to his next class.

'Damn it!'

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Spy

**A/N:** To my reviewers, thank you so much for your support, hehe it really helps!

* * *

**Make My Heart Do Flips**

_Spy

* * *

_

-huff-

A young dark haired man ran through the woods of his kingdom, following a bright light that was holding something dark on its side. With anger turned up to a fevered pinch while he added more speed to his running, dodging the branches that swung at him.

"Get back here you thief!" The angered male shouted as he got close enough tot he glowing being and hooked his fingers on its shoulder. He tripped and fell, dropping the dark glowing substance in his hand.

"What are you doing? Taking what belongs to me." The dark haired male shouted angrily, then stilled when he noticed a blonde boy shove him off and reach to the ball. "If I have to be a thief to teach you a lesson then I will." The being shouted as he flipped over and stood up.

"For a prince your heart is too cold." He spoke as he showed him the dark glowing substance. "At this rate your heart will stay this way, it's as if you've never loved or cherished anything in your life!" The being shouted.

The prince sneered and pointed an accusing finger to the being. "If my guards catch you, I'll have you hanged." The prince spat. "You would not dare hang a fairy!" The blonde boy shouted as the male reached for his darkened heart. "And you will not take this back either! Not until you can learn how to see the feelings of others!" He shouted.

The prince sneered. "And what is the name of the fairy that has my blackened heart captive?" The prince spat, making the fairy blush and then still for a moment. Thinking if he should tell the prince his name and then with a sigh, "Suki." The blonde boy spoke. Then straightened looking at the cold-prince defiant, "What is your name?" It asked, his voice weakening slightly.

The handsome-prince smiled, "Kirai." -

"And cut!" Shouted a female voice running out to them, "This is perfect! We can even have an outside scene! Sooo perfect!" Mikki shouted jumping up and down with the script in hand. "You two fit the characters perfectly!"

Naruto looked at his costume and blushed slightly, "Isn't this a bit too...constricting?" He asked striking a slight pose, making some of the girls giggle to it. Sasuke became a bit angry and reached to bonk him on the side of the head with his own script. "Cut that out."

Mikki giggled at the two and flipped through the pages of her script. "I like this, if we continue at this pace the kissing scene should be practiced in no time! It's a little while from now though." Mikki spoke patting Sasuke's back, her cheeks catching a pink hue.

"It was a good idea that you two read ahead. Be prepared for what might happen." Mikki spoke tipping away before Sasuke blew up on her saying the he wouldn't go through with it again, it seemed as if Mikki relied a lot on Naruto to convince him on certain things.

'Strange that he hardly resists him when Naruto-kun asks for favors.' Mikki thought in a giggle before she hopped off toward the school with a, "Rehearsals are over! Clean up and go home!" With that everyone gave out a sigh of relief, Sakura reached to Naruto and Sasuke, "You two need to get those costumes off." Sakura spoke as they smiling evilly.

Naruto gave out a, what he hoped would be, a girlish giggle. "OOoo Sakura I never knew you moved so quickly." He said in a small shrill voice. Sakura turned beet red and smacked him with her script as well, "Baka!" She shouted whacking him again and again.

Sasuke gave out a small smile to this, and then his eyes drifted to the sky. "You're a pretty good actor Sasuke." A voice behind him spoke. Sasuke blinked and turned to see Naruto smiling at him, his blue eyes deep. "Too good." Naruto chuckled as he tossed Sasuke his script.

"Makes me wonder what other things you keep hidden, which is maybe _everything_." Naruto said in a light tone while carrying his things while he made his way back to the school, they had gone out to a park not too far from it to practice the lines they had for the first few days; Sasuke was perfect when he first tried his lines.

But Naruto...

'I had to practice days on end to get those damn lines perfect.' Naruto thought grimly. When he noticed that he didn't receive a comment from Sasuke as he usually does about the things he says, Naruto turned to him, seeing he was right behind him now.

"Am I right?" He pressed. Sasuke turned away in a scowl, "I don't hide anything. I'm just not as crazy and hyper active as you." Sasuke snapped back at him, Sasuke noticed something about Naruto at that moment. He didn't snap back at him like he usually did before when they were younger.

Had Naruto actually grown up these past few years? He did seem more mature, his features... No can't be that, he was still that energetic, loud, and annoying person that he had met years before. He didn't change,' but maybe... maybe _I_ didn't consider him so. Disagreeable as I did before? Was that it?'

Sasuke was suddenly brought to a halt from his thoughts as he continued to watch the blonde. He let out a chuckle, everyone froze.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he turned. Sasuke shook his head, "You _do_ look a bit stylish in that-" This time it was Naruto's turn to throw the script at Sasuke. "SHUT UP!" he noticed giggles follow Sasuke's chuckle, it was insanely rare how Sasuke's laugh was.

'So when he did laugh about something, it was a big deal. But why was it always Naruto who made him smile? Did Sasuke even notice that?' Sakura thought about that for a moment as she reached to take Sasuke's hand, making him halt slightly.

And then coolly pull away from her as he turned to face her. He was met with a deep sea-green stare, "Sasuke I need to ask you something." Sakura spoke as she waited for the other girls to walk past them, heading to the school giving a light scowl as they walked slower in hope that they might be able to stay a little longer with the dark haired male.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as Sakura's look turned harder. "You're attracted to him aren't you?" Sakura asked suddenly. Sasuke stiffened, "What?"

"To Naruto, you like him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke thought about it for a moment, _Naruto and I?_ Something bubbled in him slightly, and suddenly he found himself laughing. "No, I'm not _attracted_ to him, nor do I _like_ him." Sasuke said looking down to the blushing Sakura.

'That's the first time... I've ever seen him... loose?' Sakura's face turned sour as she tilted her face to view the blonde male that was turning the other way, stomping inside the doors of the campus. "Are you sure..?" Sakura asked her voice turning softer.

'Why is she suddenly asking me this?' Sasuke thought as he looked at her again, she wasn't blushing now. Odd thing to see from her, as if she wasn't aware that he was standing there this close to her. "You seem relaxed around him." She said quietly.

"Relaxed?" Sasuke asked, Sakura blinked, 'He responded..?'

She blushed hard seeing his confused look on her, "Relaxed, like... Naruto does something to you to loosen you up. You actions change..."She spoke making Sasuke stiffen. 'But that doesn't mean I like him, we're hanging out more because of the rehearsal, and I've always acted like that around Naruto, I don't just relax.' He thought his look on her quizzical.

She blushed and looked down, "N-never mind." She said lowering her head while Sasuke shrugged it off and turned to walk to the auditorium of the school, not noticing Sakura secretly glare at him. 'You _do_ have a thing for Naruto; you're just too dense to see it yet Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

Naruto stretched back in his jeans and black T-shirt while he put on his sneakers. "It's so gooooood to be out of that costume." Naruto announced seeing Sasuke enter the auditorium and heading to the changing room. "Hey _Prince_, you wanna grab a bite to eat and look over some of the script a bit more?" Naruto asked smiling to him. 

'How the heck can Haruno even suggest that I'm actually... _attracted_ to someone like him?' Sasuke thought as he looked at him with a distasteful look, "I'm sick of ramen." He spoke and turned in the dressing room. "I can read the lines by myself just fine."

Naruto blinked, and didn't answer him till he returned fully dressed in his own clothing. "So...is that a no?" Naruto asked, Sasuke smirked. "It's a no. "

With that Naruto simply smiled, "Heh, what better things you have to do than to hang out with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him in a glare, "Believe me there are better people out there than you." He spat coldly. Naruto's look softened in a gentler smile. "Ah."

"So it's like that..." Naruto spoke and stood up, Sasuke blinked seeing him smile brighter. "Sasuke-kuun has a date with someone." He laughed dodging one of his punches and leaned back, falling on his rump while Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm not going on a date." He said coldly, composing himself. "I just want to be alone, and away from you."

Behind his poker face he smiled proudly. Naruto smiled and shook it off, "Hai, I was just joking about the whole hanging out today." Naruto spoke as he dusted himself while walking toward the exit, grabbing his bag along the way.

'Oh great now he's...lying?' He thought seeing a show outside the door. "Ja, see you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto spoke a blush appearing on his cheeks as he ran out of the auditorium to meet an unknown-person. "You told me to wait here, what is it?" A male voice asked as Sasuke curiously followed and eyed the person Naruto was standing in front of.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked to himself while seeing Naruto smile brightly to him, he seemed to have an extra burst of energy when the young teacher told him that he would be able to walk with that afternoon. For some reason a tinge hit Sasuke while he fought the urge to stomp out and take him by the hook of the arm and drag him off with him.

'Where did he get off on asking for something when he already had plans?' Sasuke thought angry as he started to think about it slightly, 'could it be that Naruto knew me too well?...Or... that he was willing to cancel if I had said yes?' He thought to himself as he watched Naruto skip off behind Iruka.

Sasuke felt his chest tighten, and something inside him spike up. 'I'm not jealous.' He snapped at something that nagged at him, 'I don't like him.' He thought while he turned and snatched his bag angrily and swung it over his shoulder.

'But why can't I get this stupid feeling off of me.' He thought as he heard foot steps disappearing. "Ramen Naruto? Don't you ever get tired of that, I mean ever since you were a small child-?"

"Raaamen!" Naruto persisted making his sensei laugh. "Ramen it is."

'-.- screw it.' He thought as he turned after them to follow. 'But what the hell am I doing?'

* * *

"So how do you like the play so far Naruto? You seem to be enjoying yourself." Iruka spoke while running his finger through his hair. Naruto's breath stilled in his lungs as he watched the wind play with his loose strands. Naruto bit his lip lightly as he turned to look ahead, his arms behind him, holding up his book-bag. 

"Besides the costume, I actually like it. I never thought being social would be this entertaining." Naruto spoke closing his eyes, feeling the wind play over his features. Sasuke was watching him from one of the open windows of the school as they continued their way down the street, when their forms seemed to grow smaller and smaller. Sasuke jumped out of the window, landing on a branch and flipped down onto the ground, running after them to keep up.

'Why does he keep looking at that damn Iruka like that?' Sasuke thought his eyes turning darker. It was windy outside, he thought it was going to rain soon-'and that idiot Naruto didn't even bring an umbrella.' He thought as continued his paced jog to the two as they made their turn. Noticing he got too close he saw Naruto still, thinking fast, Sasuke silently jumped into a nearby bush.

"What about your lover in the play, I thought you two didn't get along so well." Iruka spoke looking at him with a gentle expression making Naruto turn back to his teacher. He blushed and smiled to him, scratching his head slightly, "Well I guess I grew up a little. Enough to see him as something more than a rival." he laughed.

Sasuke's face heated, 'More than a...rival?' He thought, strange images starting to---

'FRIENDS STUPID!' He scolded himself trying to keep his breathing low, 'How the hell did that come up?' He thought again in alarm. He mentally cursed Sakura, 'It's your fault! You got me thinking like this!' He thought and noticed that everything was too silent. He popped his head out of the bush and noticed the gone.

"Crap!" He cursed and jumped out of bush directly into a thick tree branch, climbing one by one until he reached the top, camouflaged by the thick leaves as he scanned the area for them. 'That's what I get for thinking stupid things-..This IS stupid!' He scolded himself again as his thoughts left him when he noticed both of them crossing the street; they were almost to their destination.

Noticing them walk into the Ramen Shop, they sat in a place near a window. 'YES!' He thought as he noticed a bench right under them. If he could somehow get there without being noticed he'd be able to listen in on what they were saying.

'This is stupid, this is _sooo_ stupid.'

"So Naruto what would you like to order?"Iruka asked, "This is... on you right?" Naruto asked innocently.

With a laugh Iruka nodded. Naruto slapped down his hand on the table, "Combo Miso soup please!" He declared.

Sasuke who had crossed the street, tripping over a random wrapper that was on the floor. Landed rough on the bench under the window. With a light perspiration falling over his temple he settled down receiving many stares from blushing women, they've never seen such a young beautiful boy so flustered. No sooner than him sitting down slurps began to invade his ears, the scent of ramen coming to Sasuke's nose.

'I don't like him, I can't like him. A loud, obnoxious-'

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked suddenly making Sasuke stop thinking. "Hai, Naruto?"

"Do you like anyone currently?" He asked casually between slurps, Sasuke felt a small tinge in his gut. 'What?' "Depends on what type of affection you mean, Naruto." Iruka replied. Sasuke heard Naruto set his chopsticks down, meaning he was finished. "Like... love.. Sort of affection." Naruto said his voice going low. Iruka laughed, "Yes I do. I'm planning on asking this person soon." Iruka spoke making both Naruto and Sasuke perk up.

"You know Iruka-sensei.. I joined the play because of you." Naruto said bashfully. "Oh?"

"To be closer to you-"

"WHAT?" Sasuke covered his mouth hard, and then froze when both of them stopped talking. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

"...Sasuke?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
